An Inch Too Short
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: I got this idea while think about my 6th grade field trip. Rocko is just an ich too short to ride this new roller coaster. What will happen? Note: A bit of a gay reference in one part, if you can find it. This is just a random story, nothing special.


It was a rather quiet day in O-Town. Rocko was driving his car with Heffer, Filburt and Pedley to the O-Town Amusement Park. For the new roller coaster, the Scream-O-Rama! Everyone was going there the past four days, so Rocko decided to go once it calmed down.

"Alright! This is going to be so great…" Rocko said excitedly. "The Scream-O-Rama…highest height being at 155 feet and goes at 90 mph."

"Sounds like fun…" Pedley said.

"Of course it is…" Heffer said, rolling his eyes.

"You can't blame Pedley for never going on one…" Rocko said.

--

"Hurray! We're here!" Filburt said.

"I know. I can't wait to ride it." Pedley said.

"How many times?" Heffer said.

"Over and over and over and over and over…." Pedley said.

"Wait…is that what I think it is?" Rocko said.

"What?" Pedley asked.

"Oh my gosh Rocko…you're right…it can't be…" Filburt said.

"What?"

"Yeah…it is what it is…"

"WHAT?" Pedley shouted.

Rocko groaned. "Darn, Pedley!"

"Rocko, is she PMSing?" Heffer said.

"I think…" Rocko said. Pedley went angry on him. "No…I mean no…"

Pedley turned back to her sugar-sweet self. "So what is this thing you're talking about?" she asked.

"The dreaded "You Have To Be This Tall To Ride This Ride" sign. If you are not the right height, prepare to go on baby rides…" Rocko said.

"That'd be so retarded…" Heffer said.

"Agreed…" Pedley said.

--

Rocko, Filburt, Heffer and Pedley got in line. "Oh boy….I'm so nervous…" Filburt said.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Heffer said. "We're all going together!"

Heffer stepped out. He was a bit over the height, but it made him suitable to go. "All right, sit where you want that's left…" he said.

Filburt stepped up. He was a bit over the height, but not as tall as Heffer. "Okay, you can to…"

Pedley went next. She was just the right height. "Exactly on the height chart…go ahead." He said.

Rocko sighed in relief. He was the same height as Pedley. Or so he thought. He stepped up. The man grew unsure and measured Rocko's height. "I'm sorry, but you are a tad too short to get on the ride, an inch to be exact."

"What?" Rocko said. "I'm practically just about the same height as my girlfriend!"

"No, she was an inch taller…" the man corrected Rocko.

"Does an inch make a difference!?!?" he shouted.

"To tell you the truth…yes…" the man said.

"Rocko? What's wrong?" Pedley said.

"I'm an inch too short to get on the Scream-O-Rama…" Rocko said lamentably.

"Oh dear…" Pedley said.

"Hey, Rocko? You can't get on the ride?" Filburt said.

"Exactly…"

"Well…it looks like Wallaby-Too-Short will have to go on the baby rides…" Heffer sneered. "Yeah, now go stroll along Mr. Inch-Smaller Wallaby Boy…go on the baby rides…like any other short person would do…"

Rocko stood in gasp. Being made fun of for being too short. Didn't this happen before? But now it hurt him more here…because it was his best friend who said it. But Heffer didn't do it intentionally. It was just to joke around.

"Go on Wallaby-Too-Short, go on the stupid baby rides…away from the Scream-O-Rama…" Heffer said.

Rocko felt tears stream down his face. That hurt, he thought. His heart sank. "Heffer, shut up…" Pedley said, her tome rather sharp. But it was too late. Rocko had already run off, crying.

"Did you have to do that?" Pedley said, annoyed.

"I was just fooling around…" Heffer said.

"Yeah…but a bit too much. Just like the last April Fool's Day…"

"Maybe I'll skip this one out…" Pedley said.

"Come on, Ped…" Heffer said. "Just take one ride at the least…"

"No…" Pedley said. "Sure, I want to. But my own friend…errs…boyfriend's are more important."

"Come on…" Heffer said.

"Are you wanting me to be more guiltier than I should be…or shall I say 'than having no guilt at all'?" Pedley replied.

"I said…come on…" Heffer said, and took hold of Pedley's arm. "I'm doing this intentionally…you are not missing your first roller coaster ride…" Pedley tried to break free, but it was too late…again. The ride started.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Filburt said, as the cars went up to the top of the first hill.

--

Rocko, crying, looked at the Scream-O-Rama, looking out for Pedley. Usually his girlfriend would be there to comfort him. But this time…she didn't. "This is the worst trip…ever…" he said. He started crying harder. And ran to the restroom.

--

Pedley stumbled out of the Scream-O-Rama, wobbling and squeamish. "Wow…" she said. "Glad Heffer let me go…now to Rocko…in this crowd…"

"Okay…if I were upset and were to cry my feelings out privately…where would I go?" Pedley said. She began running around. After twenty minutes of searching, she had admit.

"I'm lost…let me rethink the question…where would I go if I were upset and were to cry my feelings out privately?" Pedley said. "Oh yeah…the restroom!"

Pedley ran to the restroom after searching another ten minutes and then she realized "Wait…I can't get in…I'm a woman…"

Then an idea, which was rather idiotic to help her boyfriend but was the only to do so. "I have to disguise myself as a guy...but how…"

--

Two minutes later, Pedley had slicked back her short hair and checked herself. "Okay…hair slicked back…but this same old…same old…same old outfit is just going to give it away…" Pedley looked at her simple white shirt and blue skorts. "Let's see…is there a souvenir shop…around here?"

--

Five more minutes later, she had a souvenir O-Town Amusement Park sweatshirt and cap. "This is the only way…because people probably won't notice. I will look like a regular person who loves souvenirs…possibly…"

She self-consciously entered the boy's restroom.

"Rocko…Rocko…oh Rocko…" Pedley said, in a male sounding voice. "Where are you?"

Rocko heard it. She opened the stall and asked in a bit distressed voice. "Um, hello. Did you need me, even though I don't know who you are?"

"You can't recognize me, not even a little?" Pedley said. She turned to Rocko. "I can't reveal myself so let me squeeze in…"

Rocko obeyed a bit reluctant. Pedley took off the cap, her short hair bouncing back. "Oh, Pedley. It is you…" Rocko said.

"I've been looking all over for you…" Pedley said. "And it took like half an hour…to do so."

Rocko remembered that he didn't get to go and Pedley unintentionally ditched him and began crying. Pedley slicked her hair up again quickly and put on the cap. "How about we go outside for fresh air…because you need cheering up…and the air is dank…and I'm regretting dressing up like this…"

As Pedley walked with Rocko crying, the other boys looked at her funny and creepily. "It's not what you think…"

--

Rocko and Pedley got as far from the restroom as possible. Pedley removed the cap again. And suddenly, Rocko inexplicably blew up at her. "Why did you ditch me to go on the ride?"

"What do you mean?" Pedley asked.

"You didn't care about my feelings and just went on the ride…"

"Against my will to be exact…" Pedley said. "Heffer didn't want me to miss going on the roller coaster. I tried to escape but the ride already started."

"How was it?" Rocko asked, growing a little guilty about blowing up in her face.

"As much as it was super awesome, it just wasn't the same without you…" Pedley said.

"I feel a little bad about blowing up on you like that…" Rocko said, turning his blushing face away.

"It's okay…I can forgive easily…but…when one gets on my nerves…just expect the unexpected." Pedley said. "Here, just to ride your face a bit…why don't you take the cap?"

Rocko took the cap and smiled goofily. Pedley laughed a little. "And don't worry…I'll find away to get you on the ride…" Pedley begin to walk back to Scream-O-Rama.

"Wait!" Rocko said. Pedley stopped. Rocko did a surprise kiss. Pedley blushed. "That was my apology…"

"Oh Rocko…" Pedley said. "You may be an inch shorter, but you have a big heart that's full of surprises…"

--

"Hi, sir…" Pedley said to the guy at the Scream-O-Rama. "Could you just measure my friend's height one more time? I don't know if it was accurate…"

Rocko rolled his eyes. He found the plan a bit dumb. "Oh brother…"

"I guess so…" the guy said. Heffer and Filburt watched. Pedley watched the man measure Rocko's height again. Rocko stood stone still. "Well, what do you know? I guess I made an inaccurate measurement…" he stated. "I'm terribly sorry sir…I apologize for this…"

"Your apology is accepted." Rocko said. He looked at Heffer, passing a smirk, a rather smug look. Heffer looked a bit guilty.

--

Rocko head into the cart in front of Heffer. "Hey, Rocko…sorry I made fun of you…I was trying to pass a joke, but I failed at that…"

"I accept your apology…" Rocko said as the cars were going up the first hill.

"Here we go…" Pedley said. And down the cars went, the speed fast. Everyone screamed and cheered. The ride grew a few bumpy hills then went straight, then went downward some more. Then an upside down hill. It went through a tunnel, upward and then as they left the cave, it went straight downward.

"Hey, Rocko? You enjoying the ride?" Pedley shouted as they went up the first hill a second time.

Rocko nodded happily, throwing his arms in the air happily and cheering. Down they went, to repeat the cycle. Soon the ride was over. The four stumbled out. "Whoah, that was fun!" Rocko cheered.

"I agree. And the four of us did go on…" Filburt said.

--

As the sun began to set, as Rocko was driving home, Heffer asked. "So, Rocko? How was it possible for you to grow one inch?"

"Oh…I bought these shoes…"

"But they look like the old ones…"

"Yeah…surprisingly they sold souvenir shoes and these happen to have inch high heel." Rocko said, grinning.

"What an awkward…twist of luck…" Filburt said.

"But hey, it's a cartoon…err…fanfiction…so anything can happen…" Pedley said as they drove away into the sunset.


End file.
